


Out of Time

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Drabble, Gen, word count: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace tutors Arnold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

What this other Arnold Rimmer hadn't, couldn't, perhaps wouldn't understand was that there was power in yielding; that without that skill he would never be strong. 

They were out of time. Ace gritted his teeth against the pain. "Here is where you learn."

He reached in and touched the other Rimmer's light bee, uploading memory after memory until there was only the two of them in all of galaxy, losing, over and over again. Killed, taken, tortured, and here - giving in. Letting others win. When it was the right thing to do.

Rimmer sobbed on his shoulder, snotty, broken.


End file.
